


美好结局/Happily Ever After

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: 三位魔法师在战场中央创造了一个新世界，在那里，每个人都得到了属于他们自己的美好结局。





	美好结局/Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> 填之前的大纲文，杜撰复联4半AU。灵感大部分基于复联3预告片和北欧神话。  
> 后期有复联全员。

三岁那年，确切来说是两岁半，Thor头一遭对天地山川的由来深感好奇。

阿斯加德，此处是他的国土。这土地那样宏伟，金光闪耀时能遮天蔽日；又那样强大，九界中国度皆无可匹敌。自打他降生于世，目能视物，耳能闻声，阿斯加德就已经是这副模样了，仿佛从宇宙由来到时间尽头，它都会稳稳矗立在天地中心，不为任何天灾人祸所动。

可这阿斯加德又从何而来呢？它是诸神的杰作，却非诸神的魂灵；它是神力的造化，却非神力的结晶。便是再闪耀的金子，也无法从虚空中捏制；果树总要植下根茎，才生得出甜美的果实。

他这样深远抽象的思虑，是不大可能发生在三岁凡人身上的。朝生暮死的造物往往开蒙甚晚，智力也颇为有限。两三岁的年纪上，人类大多未能与生来的混沌和解，和外界构建联系尚且费尽全力，遑论探究世界之外的真理。

然而他是神族，注定比人类早慧得多，时间维度也大不相同。

一岁那年，在人类的孩子还只会大哭大闹的年纪，他就知道了自己有个弟弟，名叫Loki，也知道自己爱他胜过一切，因为只要Loki对他哭一下，他总会毫不犹豫地将自己最喜爱的玩具全都给他。

两岁那年，他摇摇晃晃地冲上武斗场，和贵族家的小孩大打出手，理由是对方出言不逊，有辱他父亲Odin的英明神武。阿斯加德的大王子，在稳当当地把路走好之前，倒先学会了战士们阵前喊架那一套：他怒吼着，跟人打得头破血流，Loki被斗志昂扬的哥哥丢在观战凳子上，哇哇大哭给他加油助威。

三岁那年，他忽然意识到，脚下这金碧辉煌的土地也不过是宇宙中渺小的一部分，在他的国土之外，还有无数星系，还有在父王Odin庇佑之下的八大界。

 

“我们的世界，是怎么来的？”

睡前故事时间他问Frigga，刚学会说话没多久的Loki就趴在他怀里安分地听。

“最初的世间，只有冰火，没有天地。”仙后一手揽住他们两个，烛火柔和地在她眼中摇曳。“冰与火之间，诞生了霜巨人的祖先Ymir，阿萨诸神就在他的肉体上，创造出整个世界。他的头颅成了天空的由来，毛发在土壤中生根成树木蔼蔼；骨骼变成了起伏的山脉，鲜血汇聚成地上的江河湖海。”

“霜巨人？”Loki在他哥哥怀里扭动身体，那是他在表达好奇。他对新鲜的，陌生的事物向来反应得讨人喜爱，年纪虽小，却总在好学上胜过Thor一筹。“那是什么？”他踩一脚Thor的膝盖，力气大得出奇，一只肉乎乎的小胳膊伸向母亲，另一只拼命扒着他哥哥的手臂。

Frigga吻他的额头：“长大以后，你会知道的。”

这一年，Thor不到三岁，“长大以后”还是个虚无缥缈的字眼，褒贬难分，却有颜色，是阿斯加德的灿烂流金，比草里的雏菊更明亮，比阳光下的雪更悠长。他聪明的小脑瓜还看不清未来，却能立刻理解母亲的睡前故事：诸神所谓的创世，果然不是凭空而来，没有哪种神力能使他们从无到有，也没有更高主宰的启示，能助他们长风破浪，找寻自己的乐土。

阿萨神族的繁荣，是践踏着旁人的血肉而存在；阿萨神族的光辉，是牺牲了身后的黑暗才得来。

等到他真正理解母亲那时的未尽之言，早已是千年之后的事儿了。倘若他还是当时那个被宠坏的小王子，他准会天真地为这残酷的现实大鸣不平，并且胸有成竹志气满满地宣称，他和他手中的雷神之锤定能筑建一个更华美的新世界，一个不必再有牺牲，不必再有苦痛，一个能使九界人民安居乐业，迎接他们美好结局的全新世界——

 

Thor睁开双眼，脑海里充斥着满足的虚无。

他早就醒了，也可能是刚刚才醒，视线里都是模糊的灰白，一片灰白中有两个小黑点儿在摇晃，一个大的追着另一个小的，死活纠缠不清。他用力眨了两下眼睛，那两个黑点就变得清晰起来：大的那个是天花板上的顶灯，另一个是防火报警器。

几秒之后，他浑浊的听觉也恢复了，总算听得清电视机里气象主持人的声音：“今日曼哈顿及周边地区天气晴好，在两周的连续阴雨之后，Thor和他的锤子终于放了我们一马……”

现在，这放了人类一马的神揉了揉自己的太阳穴。他当然没空管什么下雨打雷的事儿；他正迷迷糊糊陷在一张陌生的床里，动弹不得，全身的零件都在向他传达一阵漫长的恼人疼痛——这痛觉不是他熟知的那种，剧烈却总像闪电般转瞬即逝。他向来刀枪不入，再严重的伤口也不至于让他煎熬至此，可他现在非但没有自愈倾向，疼痛反倒随着他挪动身体而不断加剧。

雷神满心疑惑，呻吟着想从床上爬起来，却发现这艰难得不可理喻：他的腿疼得要命，仿佛被Loki的恶作剧变成了石头一般滞重难移；身下的床垫又软得碍事，他这辈子从没睡过这么不争气的床垫，任何一个像他一样出色的战士，都会以睡在这样的床上为耻。伴随疼痛而来的无力感让他沮丧又生气，可他浑身都难受得要命，早没什么脾气可发了。

他躺在那儿较了半天劲，总算把自己撑起来一点，这才开始环顾整个房间。他所处的地方装饰普通，却有生活的痕迹，令他想起跟Jane在中庭同居时的小公寓。这儿的窗户不小，光线却有点暗，只能从中窥到对面大楼上反射出的一小片三角形阳光，像刚烤熟的三明治。

空气中确实有一丝三明治的气味，只不过是烤糊了的。

他低下头，看见泛着疼的左手上连着根塑料管子，塑料管子的另一端连着个塑胶袋，里面装满透明的液体。Banner告诉过他，这在人类世界里叫做静脉注射，专为那些体内急需某些物质来维持健康的人准备。现在这样一根静脉注射用的管子，就通过一根小小的针头插在他手背上——在针头的周围，他满手都是针孔，而那一堆密密麻麻的针孔，没有一个打算自己愈合。

留意到四下无人，他又在床垫上毫不体面地蠕动了几下，手够到塑料管的另一头，从金属钩子上取下那个装着液体的邪门塑料包细细观察。他倒要看看，是什么了不起的东西，胆敢如此粗暴地闯进奥丁之子的血液里。

他挪向光来的方向，眯起眼看上面的标签，发现那里写着“葡萄糖”——这东西Banner可从没提起过，准是他变得如此虚弱的根源了。

雷神拔掉了手上的针头。他气哼哼地拉开架势，猛地站起来，结果天旋地转地撑住了墙。他太无力了，简直不像神，方才沉得像石头的腿现在软得像面条，让他活脱脱成了个病歪歪的侏儒。可侏儒尚且有聪明的脑瓜，现在他脑袋里除了混乱一无所有，这一切都让他怒不可遏。

Thor慢吞吞地走出那个让他窒息的小卧室，来到外头的新世界。客厅里光线明亮，烤三明治的糊味儿也显得更真切。他有点纳闷，那味道竟然非但没让他更加不适，反而往他身体里注入了一点崭新的力气，转眼间，他就不用再支撑着墙壁走路了。他往客厅中央走了几步，发现Loki站在另一头的厨房，穿着一身极少在他身上见到的，松垮垮的休闲毛衣，对着一台咖啡机左戳戳，右戳戳。

对了，他弟弟不像他那样，对人类的小玩意儿了如指掌。

“这东西不是这么用的。”Thor走过去，替他添好滤纸和水。“你得先加东西进去，才能煮出咖啡来。”

他没觉得自己的出现有多突然，尽管他刚从不知持续了多久的沉睡中醒来，脑子还有点不大灵光，但Loki却很显然被他吓到了。他手里的东西没拿稳，叮一声落在地上，又在Thor看清楚之前，被他若无其事地踢到一边。

“你醒了，”Loki看着他。他陈述事实，语气优雅平和，视线却摇曳了几个来回才定在他哥哥脸上。“我以为还得等上好一会儿，但现在你没事了，”他轻轻地，真诚地笑了一下。“这可……真好。”

Thor按下咖啡机的开关，回头望着他弟弟。Loki黑毛衣的袖子被他拽得有点长，盖住了半只手，像在刻意遮掩什么似的。

一切都不太符合常理。Thor想。他有一肚子的问题想问。

“我知道你有一肚子问题想问，哥哥。”Loki抢先看穿了他。“现在先什么都别问——我保证这儿很安全，先把早餐吃完吧，我们俩都饿坏了。”

他闪开身，露出流理台上两个盛着三明治的盘子，Thor一瞬间就明白那股焦糊味儿究竟是从哪来的了。

“我找到了点中庭人的食物，看上去就难以下咽，还濒临保质期限，但暂时没别的可选。”他抱怨连天，绿眼睛却在阳光下闪烁得很快活。“他们的加热仪器也设计得匪夷所思，要是用我的魔法——”

他忽然闭上了嘴巴，如遭雷击。

“总之，我帮你做了早餐，你可得感谢我，我不常干这些事。”

最后他清了清嗓子，理直气壮地总结。

“谢谢。”Thor耸耸肩膀，坦率地回答。

Loki的眉头微微动了一下。那不算明显，却没逃过Thor的眼睛。雷神隐隐约约意识到，似乎有什么非比寻常的事情正在发生，而Loki显然不愿意让他知道这件事。可那没关系，他们是神，有的是时间在这个小空间里磨磨蹭蹭，来回过招。

Thor端起咖啡壶，为他们倒了两杯咖啡。Loki看着他娴熟地操作中庭家用电器的模样，转了转眼珠。

“你可真懂这些。”他皮笑肉不笑地感慨。“从前跟你的中庭女孩每天都一起做早餐吧，我猜？”

“偶尔吧。”Thor把咖啡塞进他手里，心里希望他停止这些发散性的胡言乱语。“我记不清了。”

他说的是实话。对于和Jane同居的那段平静的中庭时光，他的记忆已经相当模糊，尽管按照人类的时间推算，也不过才过了几年的功夫。独他们分道扬镳那一天发生的事儿，Thor却记得清清楚楚，仿佛一切就在昨日。

所谓“分手”这件事，是Jane先提出来的。

事情也发生在某天的早餐桌上，就像今天一样，两杯咖啡，两块三明治，唯一的区别大概是Jane用烤箱的技术比Loki娴熟得多。他和Jane隔着氤氲热气面对面坐在餐桌上，满脑子都是新奇可爱的浪漫，除了上床——是的，他们是最好的情侣，除了不上床这一点，堪称完美。像是受了某种诅咒一样，他们总在越界的前一刻停下，偶尔喊停的人是他，大多数时候则是她。

她总有些足够真诚可爱的理由阻止Thor更进一步，正如同她也能把分手说得坚定又友善：“我觉得你该回到正轨了，Thor。”

Thor放下了叉子。前一秒还让他食欲大动的三明治，此时忽然显得倒胃口：“你说什么？”

“我们该分手了，Thor。”她平静地说，胸口激烈起伏，仿佛她的小身板撑不住压在那儿的感情似的。

“理由呢？”雷神抬头看着她，“这样的生活不合你意？”

“我是个科学家，Thor。”Jane叹了口气，她把双手撑在桌子上，做好了长篇大论的准备。“我花了一生中大部分的时间去了解世界，可我越是了解，我就越是恐慌。这个宇宙那么大，我用尽一生，也不过只能理解你出生就知道的道理，我是个普通人类，而你是个货真价实的神……”

她哽住了。科学家皱着眉头，秀气的脸微微扭曲，仿佛在痛恨自己没有预想中坚决。

“但我爱你，Jane。”Thor低声说。“我们是命中注定的一对，这些差距，我们总能想办法解决的。”

“我当然也爱你。”Jane猛然打断他。“我甚至以为自己从没有像爱你一样爱过什么人，可事实上，我不过是个有些特别之处的人类——我所擅长的东西，恰巧有那么一点与你的世界相连，于是你就以为自己恋爱了——你现在尽管不乐意承认，”她抬手，越过桌子按住Thor的嘴唇，他看起来快要爆炸，非得反驳点什么才痛快，可她很清楚他说出来的会是些什么话，毕竟比起人类来，这位神太好猜了。“但过了几十年，几百年之后，我从这个宇宙里彻底消失，而你还是伟大的，战无不胜的雷神，到那时我就不再有什么特别之处了。我们谁都不想承受那样的痛苦，不是吗？”

“你怎么能如此武断地低估我的感情？”他眼看着Jane的眼泪掉下来，从未像现在这样痛恨过自己在抒情达意方面的言辞拙劣。“我以为在这么多事发生之后，你早就明白我的心意了。没什么我们不能一起面对，Jane，我是雷神，我总是那个能使事情化险为夷的人——我们会有好结局的，你得多相信一点。”

“我从不会低估，也不会怀疑你，Thor。”她哽咽着，眼泪大滴大滴地落在盘子里，“但我从来就没有那么你以为的那么好。”

“你的自卑毫无必要，Jane。”Thor大声反驳。“你太小看你自己了，你和其他的人类——”

“我确实是在小瞧自己。”她勾起嘴角笑了，那动作仿佛激起她一阵剧痛。“哪个有理智的人能不小瞧自己？瞧瞧我面对的是什么？是整个宇宙最神秘，最莫测的力量，而我对此几乎一无所知——我不怕，在这些事上我从没怕过，但我终究是凡人，我会自私，我会嫉妒，我会心有不甘，我在你身上付出了一整颗人类的真心，Thor，可我得到的，却只有神的一时青睐。我很遗憾，Thor，但事实就是如此，我们没办法像平凡人类那样相爱，然后共度终生。你无法像人一样爱我，因为你要爱的世界那么多，要爱的生灵那么多；我也无法对你付出全部，你没有一颗完整的，能够给我的心，我又该拿什么换取你给不了我的东西——人类想要的爱情，和神能给的终究不一样。”

“那人类想要的爱情，到底是什么？”Thor反问。“你从来没有告诉过我。”

“也许你不会想知道，”Jane苦笑，“我也希望能在你面前保留一点好形象。”

这太讽刺了。他看着Jane离开的背影想。几个月来他自以为陷入爱河，为了他心爱的女孩学习那些他本不必要精通的中庭守则，学会了使咖啡机和烤箱，知道应该天天揣在钱包里的是驾照而不是社会安全卡，明白了填写报税表是公民义务，他甚至学会了开车，看懂了公路上的限速标牌，摸清了超速又不至于吃罚单的窍门。

但他却不明白凡人想要的爱情。他在臆想中的爱河里徜徉了那么久，结果兜头一盆冷水浇下来，他才恍然发现自己什么都不懂。

 

“把你的手给我，哥哥，”Loki伸出手，把他从回想里拉出来，“你的血把我们的新地毯都弄脏了。”

他坐在Thor旁边，握住他下意识递过去的左手，低头细看手背上不住冒血的伤口。Thor这会儿才发觉，他走来的一路上，手背上的血也跟着他流了一路，往他们卡其色的崭新地毯上画下一长道斑驳。刚才被他强行拔掉的针头那儿，已经积了一大块厚重的淤血，在他筋脉分明的手背上显眼极了。Loki帮他擦净了血迹，还不知从哪儿翻出了个急救箱，找出医用棉花堵住了他的伤。

但他并不是唯一一个受了伤的人。

Thor皱起眉头。他看到Loki帮他按伤口的两只手上都裹着绷带，显然他笨拙的急救技术用在自己身上也不怎么样，还有血丝不断从绷带的缝隙里往外渗。

“你的手怎么了？”他问，用另一只手去覆盖Loki的伤口，就好像那能使他的弟弟立刻痊愈似的。

“只是个小实验。”Loki轻描淡写地回答，又笑了一下。这回他眼睛里带着点说不清道不明的情绪，那太微妙了，Thor难以分辨，却着实被刺痛。“而且成功了——我们都成功了。”

“什么实验？”

“吃完你的三明治再问。”

窗外阳光正好，一束落在餐桌上，他们两兄弟分享着那道光，各自就着咖啡，一口一口往嘴里塞烤焦的火鸡三明治。这感觉可真诡异，Thor想。他几乎从来没有跟Loki一起吃过早餐，小时候一起分享面包和果酱的时候除外。这会儿他们倒像降格成了普通的人间兄弟，父母双亡，各自还未婚配，不得不挤在一栋出租公寓里打发日子，一边互相嫌弃一边相依为命，又容易被某些微小又充满仪式感的安宁打动，觉得就这样一直下去也没什么不好的。

就像现在。

“我知道你在想什么，Thor。”Loki喝了一口咖啡，微笑着看他，眼睛闪亮亮的。“你觉得我们就这样下去也挺好的，是吧？”

Thor没回答。他正好吃完了最后一口三明治。虽然Loki把它烤焦了，但他还是觉得挺好吃的，也许是他太饿了。

“现在我能问问题了吗？”他问。

Loki撇撇嘴，好像因为他的急迫而有些不乐意：“当然。”

Thor深吸一口气。他刚才确实有一肚子的问题，但现在那些都不重要了。很多事情都显而易见，他失去了非凡的神力，强健的体魄，却得到了平凡人的生活，像平凡人一样，虚弱，流血，多愁善感。

跟他弟弟一起，在这间小小的高层公寓里。

 

“Thanos杀了我们所有人——是这样吗，弟弟？”

 

TBC


End file.
